


𝟛:𝟘𝟘 𝕒𝕞

by xstarkidx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xstarkidx/pseuds/xstarkidx
Summary: ┊         ┊       ┊   ┊    ┊        ┊┊         ┊       ┊   ┊   ˚[❁]⋆｡˚ ⋆┊         ┊       ┊   ⋆┊         ┊       [❁]⋆┊ ◦[❁]⋆    ┊ . ˚˚[❁]𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐤𝐲𝐮𝐮 𝐱 𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐞/𝐠𝐧 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘪 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘥𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘧 𝘪 𝘥𝘪𝘦, 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦'𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼𝙖 𝙢𝙞𝙭 𝙤𝙛 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙩𝙨, 𝙙𝙧𝙖𝙗𝙗𝙡𝙚𝙨, 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙘𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙤𝙣𝙨, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐤𝐲𝐮𝐮 𝐝𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Male Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Original Male Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Original Male Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖊 𝖊𝖝𝖕𝖑𝖔𝖗𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖌𝖆𝖑𝖆𝖝𝖞 𝖜𝖎𝖙𝖍 𝖒𝖊*ೃ༄

┊are requests open?

╰── ➤ yes 『no』 

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶

| |𝕽𝖚𝖑𝖊𝖘 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝕽𝖊𝖖𝖚𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖌| |

𝕯𝖔:

: ̗̀➛ try to be specific when requesting

: ̗̀➛ be nice when asking

: ̗̀➛ check to make sure requests are open

: ̗̀➛ tell me which pronouns (he/him/they/them)

: ̗̀➛ ask questions about a specific thing/topic you want me to write

: ̗̀➛ optional but, comment/like/reblog if I do your request

𝕯𝖔𝖓'𝖙:

: ̗̀➛ make it seem as if you’re forcing me to write you’re request

: ̗̀➛ ask for smut/lemons/any other word for a sex scene

: ̗̀➛ request for female readers

: ̗̀➛ request for character x character

: ̗̀➛ themes that are too dark

: ̗̀➛ send more than one ask at a time

𝖂𝖍𝖔 𝕴 𝖉𝖔𝖓'𝖙 𝖜𝖗𝖎𝖙𝖊 𝖋𝖔𝖗:

: ̗̀➛ the coaches (Ukai, Takeda, etc.)

: ̗̀➛ Yamaguchi Tadashi

| |𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝕿𝖞𝖕𝖊𝖘 𝖔𝖋 𝕽𝖊𝖖𝖚𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝕸𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖎𝖆𝖑| |

༊*·˚𝕺𝖓𝖊 𝕾𝖍𝖔𝖙𝖘₊˚.༄

: ̗̀➛ no more than one character per one shot

: ̗̀➛ say whether you want angst or fluff or I will choose

: ̗̀➛ be specific

: ̗̀➛ is it platonic or romantic

: ̗̀➛ established relationship or not

: ̗̀➛ part 2s can happen if people suggest extending plots

: ̗̀➛ please be patient as I have school and one shots take time

: ̗̀➛ optional, list a song that is similar to or about the one shot

: ̗̀➛ time to write one shot: 2-3 days not including editing

: ̗̀➛ time will vary depending on school, personal life, etc.

༊*·˚𝕯𝖗𝖆𝖇𝖇𝖑𝖊𝖘₊˚.༄

: ̗̀➛ one character per drabble

: ̗̀➛ say wether you want angst or fluff

: ̗̀➛ these are usually saved for events but I’m up to write them

: ̗̀➛ state a theme/word that speaks to you about the character

: ̗̀➛ optional, list a song that is similar to or about your drabble

: ̗̀➛ time to write a drabble: 1-3 hours, including editing

: ̗̀➛ time will vary depending on school, personal life, etc.

༊*·˚𝕾𝖈𝖊𝖓𝖆𝖗𝖎𝖔𝖘₊˚.༄

: ̗̀➛ no more than five characters per scenario

: ̗̀➛ describe/say what the scenario is about

: ̗̀➛ platonic or romantic

: ̗̀➛ established relationship or pinning for each other

: ̗̀➛ optional, give me 3 words about the character/s that remind/are about the scenario

: ̗̀➛ time to write scenarios: 1-2 days depending on how may characters

: ̗̀➛ time will vary depending on school, personal life, etc.

𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚓𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗 °*• ⭐︎ •*°

“𝙾𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚊 𝚑𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚎𝚝𝚜, 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞”-𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢


	2. ༊*·˚𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕤𝕦𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕖, 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕜, 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕒 𝕧𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕪𝕓𝕒𝕝𝕝 ⁃ 𝕂𝕒𝕘𝕖𝕪𝕒𝕞𝕒 𝕋.⋆·˚ ༘ *🔭

**𝚁𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍** : 𝚢𝚎𝚜 『 **𝚗𝚘** 』

**𝚂𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚢** : scenarios of you and Kageyama

**𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛** : gn reader

**𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐/𝚜** : none

**𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜**

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚[★](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/0jegv)⋆｡˚ ⋆

┊ ┊ ┊ ⋆

┊ ┊ ★⋆

┊ ◦

★⋆ ┊ . ˚

˚[★](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/dp45x0)

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚎:

Kageyama was awkward to say the least. Especially when it came down to things like affection. You ended up showing him the world of cuddling and now he’s slightly obsessed with hugs. More of a sleepy cuddlier rather than when he’s fully awake.

_“Mmh, (y/n)... come cuddle with me.”_

_“I have homework, Tobio. And so do you.”_

You first met him when he spiked a ball towards you and you received it perfectly. He asked you to help him practice and brightened when you said yes. You treated him to meat buns after and bam. Friends. Well, friends that soon fell in love.

* * *

  
  


𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚔:

You knew for a fact Kageyama loved milk. He had this one particular brand that he picked over the rest though you aren’t sure why. Milk is milk right? Wrong. Never say that to Kageyama. He will make you do a taste test to teach you the different flavors of milk. I’m not even talking about chocolate vs. strawberry. Just two different brands of plain milk. 

_“See? There’s an obvious difference between the two (y/n)! This one’s more creamy and the other has a more defined taste!”_

_“Milk is milk!”_

Since he has one favourite brand of milk, imagine how he was for the rest of the day when the school vending machine ran out. More gloomy and snappy if anything. Sulked a little. Yelling at Hinata for doing absolutely nothing.

_“Boke Hinata boke!”_

_“What did I do?!”_

He was like that throughout the school day and for most of volleyball practice and holy lord praise the gods, the team swears you were their saving grace. 

_You flung open the door, breathing heavily and the plastic bag in your hands swaying as you braced yourself against the door._

_“I- *deep breath* have the milk.” going to three different shops just to find milk had better be worth it._

Trust me, his mood instantly shifts and comes up to you with big eyes. Think of his middle school pictures. Got it? Yeah that’s what he looks like. In thanks, after practice he gave you a test on which milk belonged to which brand.

_“Ok. Now point to the milk carton you think the milk came from.”_

_“See, now that’s a trick question. Milk comes from cows duh.”_

_“Boke (y/n) boke!”_

* * *

  
  


𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚟𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚢𝚋𝚊𝚕𝚕:

Meeting the team was quite a weird experience. It wasn’t actually Kageyama who introduced you. It was Hinata who did. He dragged you along with him to the gym.

_“Hey everyone! Meet Kageyama’s s/o, (y/n)!”_

Kageyama chased him around the gym and couldn’t stop blushing. 

The third years like you. Suga and Daichi asked you questions about how you two met while Asahi piped in every now and then. Tanaka tried to give you his intimidating look which ended up with you laughing hysterically. Cue blushy Kageyama in 3… 2… 1 Go!. You fawned over Nishinoya and his receives and he promised to teach you everything he knew. Said it was his duty as an upperclassmen. Ennoshita, Kinnoshita, and Narita like you since you have this relaxing aura around you. Tsukishima was, well, Tsukishima.

_“Aw. Looks like the King has fallen for a mere peasant. How cliche.”_

_“It’s the hiding behind a snarky personality to cover up the trauma you faced as a child for me.”_

Nah lol. You two are cool. You’re in the same class and Tsukishima’s impressed, though he would never say it out loud, with your replies to his comments. Yamaguchi’s also a good friend. 

_“Hey Yams?”_

_“(y/n), it’s 3:00 am.”_

_“Firefly is the opposite of waterfall.”_

_“Omg.”_

Hinata knew about your relationship with Kageyama before you even started dating. How? Idk. He found out somehow but won’t tell you how. Little tangerine head is keeping his secrets I guess.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

𝙿𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍: 𝙳𝚎𝚌 𝟶𝟼

𝙴𝚍𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍: 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝟷𝟺

𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜: 𝟼𝟼𝟾

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅


	3. ༊*·˚𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕝𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕝𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤 ⁃ 𝕆𝕚𝕜𝕒𝕨𝕒 𝕋.⋆·˚ ༘ *🔭

**𝚁𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍** : 𝚢𝚎𝚜 『 **𝚗𝚘** 』

**𝚂𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚢** : Oikawa couldn’t say that he was always in love with you, rather that he grew into it. It was the little things you did that made their mark in his heart.

**𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛** : male reader

**𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐/𝚜** : none

**𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜:**

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚[★](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/0jegv)⋆｡˚ ⋆

┊ ┊ ┊ ⋆

┊ ┊ ★⋆

┊ ◦

★⋆ ┊ . ˚

˚[★](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/dp45x0)

  
  
  


Oikawa believed in miracles. He believed in the mysteries of space and all that it had to offer, the belief of hope for another extraterrestrial life, and the belief that you were meant to be with him. Oikawa never could say that his love for you started the moment he locked eyes with you as it would be a blatant lie. He did however, always have a swell of joy and pride whenever you praised him for his volleyball skills. 

There were multiple little things you had done for him, all of them settling in his heart to be remembered forever.

* * *

Oikawa jumped, feeling the stinging in his palm as he slammed the ball harshly on the other side of the net with scary accuracy. He landed on back on the floor, breathing heavily as he grabbed another volleyball from the cart, preparing another one of his serves. Oikawa was about to toss the ball when he heard the door to the gym open.

“Iwa-chan, you know I’m fine.”

“Sorry to ruin your spirit but I'm not Iwaizumi.” Oikawa turned and saw (y/n) standing in the doorway, an unreadable expression on his face.

“It’s late, Oikawa. You shouldn’t be overworking yourself.” Oikawa searched the (h/c)’s face for any signs of pity but was only met with a cold stare.

“Well, good luck trying to stop me.” Oikawa scoffed, turning back around “Why are you here? You said it yourself that it’s late, (y/n).”

“I forgot my water bottle.” (y/n) mumbled before taking off his sweater and tossing on a nearby bench “But that can wait.”

Oikawa watched the other curiously as (y/n) sent a quick text on his phone before setting it down along with his bag next to his sweater. He took his place on the other side of the court before getting into a receiving position.

“I’ll help with the power of your serves. But once the timer on my phone goes off, we leave. Deal?” (y/n) raised an eyebrow.

Oikawa couldn’t help stare in shock at (y/n). Why wasn’t the other dragging him home now? Does (y/n) really want to stay late or is it just pity? Why does he feel so giddy inside? 

“Deal.” Oikawa tossed the ball in the air, pinpointing it to the back left corner of the court. He slammed his hand down but instead of hearing that satisfying boom that came with it, he saw (y/n) quickly dig it up, sending it towards where a setter would be standing. (y/n)’s eyes shone with excitement as he readied himself for another.

And so they went on. Oikawa serving the ball and (y/n) receiving it most of the time except for when it would be too far out of his reach to save. Oikawa quickly lost track of his sense of time, the only thing that mattered to him at that point was his serving and (y/n) receiving. Too soon was he snapped out of his trance by the small alarm coming from (y/n)’s phone, the annoying ringing piercing through his thoughts. (y/n) wiped the sweat from his forehead and shut off the alarm. He turned to Oikawa before giving him a soft smile.

“Come on. I’ll buy you food once we’re done cleaning." as much as Oikawa wanted to protest and yell at (y/n) for stopping his practicing, he didn’t. ‘ _Just this once._ ’ he thought ‘ _Just this once I’ll let it slide._ ’

But it turned out to be many more times than that. He couldn’t help it. The other was excellent in convincing him to stop. The late night practices Oikawa would often do alone fell into a routine of (y/n) Staying back to dig up Oikawa’s serves, helping the brunette clean up the gym before treating him to meat buns and walking him home. As much as Oikawa didn’t like that (y/n) was stopping him from perfecting his serves, he took pride in the fact that he was the only one who had seen (y/n)’s (𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚒𝚜) side and that the (h/c) understood his need to get better. Oftentimes, new bruises started to form on the (h/c)’s arms from all the practicing. He winced slightly during one of the actual team practices which earned him worried looks from the other members.

“I told you I’m fine Iwaizumi. I was up late practicing my serves and receives last night.”

Iwaizumi frowned “How would practicing in the gym by yourself give you bruises like these?”

“Who said I was alone and in the school gym?” Iwaizumi scolded the (e/c) eyed male for being so reckless as Oikawa couldn’t help but feel guilt and suspicion rise in his stomach. (y/n) was staying behind to practice with him, so why wasn’t he saying the truth? Oikawa hadn’t stayed behind last night as there was a math test today that he couldn’t afford to fail meaning the other had to have been on his own. The brunette winced as he looked towards the (𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎) male’s arms. Patches of red/blue speckled his arms, the biggest being on his left forearm. 

* * *

Oikawa couldn’t understand (y/n) no matter how hard he tried. He may act like a whiny kid, but he knew his teammates. He knew when they were happy and how to motivate them, he knew when they were feeling down. But (y/n) was a mystery to him. The small glimmer in his eyes when he played volleyball was the only thing Oikawa was able to get a good look at. But this was different.

* * *

Oikawa heard the familiar slam of a volleyball as he passed the gym. Today was Monday, which meant they got the day off from practice so he was surprised that anyone besides him would be using the gym today. He opened the door slightly and gave a silent gasp. (y/n) was hitting serve after serve, frustration clearly written on his face. The (h/c) huffed, picking another ball from the cart, spinning it in his hands before tossing it up and jumping. The ball hit the floor harshly, the sound ringing around the gym before silence settled over him once again. Once he landed, (y/n) rested his arm on his knees, back facing Oikawa as he rushed to catch his breath. 

“(y/n)?” the said male turned around, meeting chocolate brown eyes. Oikawa scanned (y/n)’s face, taking note of the dark bags under his eyes and the exhaustion in his (e/c) eyes.

“Oh. Hello Oikawa. When did you get here?” (y/n) turned back to the volleyball cart as Oikawa stepped into the gym.

“Hmm, depends on what you mean by “get here”. Are you talking about when I was placed on the Earth or when I saw you practicing your jump serve?” (y/n) let out a small chuckle.

“Preferably the latter. I don’t need to know how the great Oikawa Tōru came to life.” Oikawa laughed and walked over to stand by (y/n) still worried about the other’s health.

“How long have you been practicing for?” Oikawa picked up a stray ball and tossed it back into the cart.

“* _sigh_ * I don’t know. What time is it?” The brunette looked towards the clock that was by the entrance to the changing rooms.

“Almost 6.”

“If I can math right, about 2 and a half hours.” before (y/n) could reach for another ball, Oikawa grasped the (h/c) male’s wrist, making the male look him in the eyes.

“You need a break (y/n).” Oikawa said softly.

(y/n) grumbled something Oikawa couldn’t quite catch but reluctantly let the other third year drag him over to a bench to sit while he cleaned up. (y/n) sat down and leaned his head against the wall, running a hand through his sweaty hair as he sighed. He kept going over the schedule in his head, eventually zoning out. 

“Alright, done. Now it’s my turn to repa- (y/n)?” Oikawa noticed the far off look and the tense posture (y/n) had. He slowly made his way over and placed a hand on (y/n)’s shoulder, bringing him out of his trance.

“Hm oh. Uh thanks for cleaning up Oikawa. I’ll be uh going now. See you tomorrow.” (y/n) stood up and stretched his arms only to be stopped by the setter. 

“Come on, I’ll buy you food and walk you home mmh?” (y/n) fought the rising heat in his face, startled by his captain’s words.

“There’s really no need-”

“Of course there is! You’ve done the same for me the past few weeks, so it’s my turn to pay you back.” (y/n) nodded, grabbing his things before walking out with Oikawa. 

They walked in silence before (y/n) piped up.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For stopping me. I probably would have gone on for longer and tired myself out even more.” (y/n) tilted his head upwards, gazing at the night sky as he kept walking.

Oikawa didn’t notice the blush on his cheeks of how he had stopped walking. ‘ _He’s… thanking me. But why? Anyone would have done that if they saw the condition he was in._ ’ But if anyone would have done it, why did Oikawa do it himself? 

“-kawa. Oikawa!” the said male shook his head and ran to catch up with the (𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛/𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚛).

“Are you alright?” (y/n) asked.

“Never been better.” Oikawa chirped, skipping ahead. That statement would hold on to be true, as Oikawa knew why he did what he did. And as cheesy as it sounded, he knew he was slowly falling for the other. What can he say? It was the little things that made his heart flutter.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

𝙿𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍: 𝙳𝚎𝚌 𝟶𝟽

𝙴𝚍𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍: 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝟷𝟾

𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜: 𝟷,𝟽𝟹𝟷

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅


	4. ༊*·˚ℍ𝕖𝕒𝕕 𝕔𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕠𝕟𝕤 ⁃ 𝕌𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕛𝕚𝕞𝕒 𝕎.⋆·˚ ༘ *🔭

**𝚁𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍** : 『 **𝚢𝚎𝚜** 』 𝚗𝚘

 **𝚂𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚢** : Ushijima with a masculine but feminine looking boyfriend

 **𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛:** male reader

 **𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐/𝚜** : slight bullying

 **𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜** : 

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚[★](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/0jegv)⋆｡˚ ⋆

┊ ┊ ┊ ⋆

┊ ┊ ★⋆

┊ ◦

★⋆ ┊ . ˚

˚[★](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/dp45x0)

**𝙵𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝙼𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙷𝚒𝚖**

✏︎Tendou was the one who pointed you out at one of their games

✏︎Ushijima thought he was seeing things when he saw you with pink hair

✏︎was literally burning holes into the back of your head

✏︎you noticed and walked over to him

✏︎ ~~imma say mc is between 5′11-6′1~~

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

> “Uh can I help you?”

> “I want to eat your hair.”

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

✏︎you, being the awkward person you are didn’t know how to respond properly, said:

> “Yeah thanks. Me too.”

✏︎it didn’t register in his brain properly at first on how you voice sounded but as soon as it did, this man is s h o o k e t h

✏︎of course, you both didn’t know how to carry on the conversation so you’re just standing there facing each other like 🧍‍♂️🧍

✏︎he was still staring at you hair, wondering if it was edible

✏︎you were staring at his neck ~~wondering how long your hands had to be in order to wrap around his neck-~~

✏︎no.

✏︎Tendou realized you went to their school and dragged Ushijima to come meet you again

> “There was a spark between you two Waka-kun!”

✏︎you come out of class to see two lanky ass tall beans just holding up most of the hallway

✏︎Tendou places ~~(pushes)~~ Ushijima in front of you and runs off ~~gee thanks~~

✏︎oh boy, back to the staring again

✏︎Tendou, watching from his hiding place, facepalms

✏︎this is gonna take a while

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

**𝙰𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕 𝚁𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙 𝙷𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝙲𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚗𝚜**

✏︎now the moment we’ve all been waiting for

✏︎your relationship would be an awkward start but it would slowly warm into something sweet

✏︎ ~~Ps. Am I really typing this out while I’m in my social studies class and have a project due this Friday that I haven’t started? Yes. Why yes I am.~~

✏︎I feel like he would slowly get used to pink uwu hair and deep voice pairing as you guys date

✏︎Tendou is the no.1 supporter of the relationship

✏︎bullies beware

✏︎not only do you have Ushijima and Tendou, you have the entire volleyball team backing you up

✏︎Ushijima once saw you getting picked on in the hallway and just came up behind to with an intimidating look on his face

✏︎all the mf had to do was stand there and the bully ran away, fearing for his life may I add

✏︎cuddles. I feel like Ushijima would love them

✏︎he just doesn’t know how to start them

✏︎you have to initiate most affection

✏︎which can be quite tricky

✏︎this man loves you and give up volleyball if you ever told him ~~you’d better not~~ though you never would and you support him in his dreams 

✏︎anyways

✏︎back to angsty shit cause that’s what I love to do

✏︎some snarky people went up to Ushi and asked him what he saw in you

✏︎man was so sweet about it

✏︎but these idiots weren’t having and kept pressing on about the topic

✏︎he ended up puling a Waka-chan. If you don’t know what that is☞[this](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/50/14/b1/5014b10bb6666da9fedaa225cc230e7b.jpg)

✏︎loves your hair and will stare at it all the time

✏︎please let him run his hand through it

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

**𝙾𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜**

✏︎PDA isn’t he favourite thing in the world

✏︎but will intertwines your pinky and his together when around others

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

~~Ps. some please tell me if they can't or can see the photo.~~

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅


	5. ༊*·˚ℝ𝕒𝕚𝕟 ⁃ 𝕂𝕦𝕣𝕠𝕠 𝕋.⋆·˚ ༘ *🔭

**𝚁𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍** : 𝚢𝚎𝚜 『 **𝚗𝚘** 』

**𝚂𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚢** : Sometimes, comfort can be given both ways without even knowing it.

**𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛** : male reader

**𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐/𝚜:** implied homophobia, implied fighting, panic attack mentions, anxiety, self doubt/panic, slight dissociation.

**𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜** : 𝙸 𝚜𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚌𝚑 𝚙𝚘𝚟’𝚜 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚊 𝚋𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝’𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙸 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔, 𝙸 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚[★](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/0jegv)⋆｡˚ ⋆

┊ ┊ ┊ ⋆

┊ ┊ ★⋆

┊ ◦

★⋆ ┊ . ˚

˚[★](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/dp45x0)

_Rain is often associated with sadness and despair,_

_and maybe,_

_those who first thought about it that way,_

_were right._

_Rain blocks out the sun,_

_keeping out the brilliant warmth that it brought._

_It made the roads slick and slippery, making it hard to drive,_

_especially in the dark._

_It brings along gloomy days and as the mood drops_

_and the wind lashes around us,_

_we can’t help but think about how bad today is going to be._

* * *

(y/n) landed on the ground with a soft thud, backpack in hand and he fumbled for his phone with shaky hands. He knew he was going to regret this later but right now, all that mattered was getting away from here. Eyes blinded by tears, he clicked on the number he hoped would help him.

“ _(y/n)?_ ”

* * *

Kuroo ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to smooth it out but only succeeding in ruffling it up more. He knew he should be focused on the homework laid out in front of him but he couldn’t help but feel as if something was wrong. He stared outside his window, marveling slightly as the rain hit the window, the thud of raindrops falling down the glass as he hummed a small tune to calm his nerves. He turned back to the sheet in front of him, gripping his pencil tightly as if he were afraid it would disappear if he didn’t. His mind was racing miles a minute as he tried to reassure himself that everything was fine. Remembering the times he had with his boyfriend to try and ground himself before he floated off too far to reach. Kuroo’s head whipped towards his phone, the sound of the familiar ringtone snapping him out and bringing him back to the present. He reached for, subconsciously smiling as he read the name. He answered, the fluttering feeling he felt when he was about to answer with an affectionate hello turned into dread as he heard small, almost inaudible sniffles coming from the other side.

“(y/n)?”

“ _Tetsu…_ ” the other said, voice soft and hushed as if he were afraid of being found.

“Love? What’s wrong?” Kuroo’s previous worries quickly spiked as he noticed the small waver in his lover’s voice.

* * *

Look at you. You’re even making him worried. Just suck it u-

“He found out. I didn’t think he would go through my contacts but he did and-” (y/n) struggled to keep his breath, panic flowing out of him like a waterfall. 

“ _Hey, hey. Listen to my voice and steady yourself. What’s happeni-_ ”

* * *

Kuroo jumped up from his spot when he heard a loud slam and shouting over the line. It was silent for a moment before he heard the soft, rushed breaths coming from (y/n) and the thuds of feet pounding on the pavement. His rational thinking was thrown out the window, all the possibilities of dangers and scenarios showering him like a bucket of ice water. 

“(y/n)?! What’s going on?”

“ _I- can I come over?_ ” 

“Of course. Do you need me to pick you up?” Kuroo rushed out.

* * *

(y/n) held in his sobs as he tried to keep his voice even and steady.

“N-no. I’m fine.” (y/n) was drenched. The rain falling over him in waves as he kept his feet moving to a steady rhythm “J-just, keep talking. About your day, how school went, anything.” the last part coming off as a whisper as he ran through the streets, the sky quickly growing dark, even with the clouds already hanging over him.

* * *

“W-well, um. I woke up and uh texted you good morning before having breakfast and heading to school.” Kuroo racked his brain for anything he could say. His normally buzzing brain falling silent as he desperately tried to help.

“Sensei gave us extra work today. We also have group projects due next week.” Kuroo looked out the window. Steadying his mind by focusing on the rain that seemed to come down even harder. He got up from his spot, preparing towels and warming up the water so (y/n) could take a bath to help calm himself.

“Then we had practice. Lev got hit in the face with Yamamoto’s spike and whined about it for the majority of practice. He would have continued if Yaku hadn’t smacked some sense into him.” Kuroo brighted slightly at the weak chuckle (y/n) let out. It didn’t sound like much for some, but Kuroo knew that it was an improvement from before.

* * *

_Rain never really brought any good,_

_only the sound of water pounding against the ground,_

_and the hollow feeling of memories that once were reality._

_Rain is often associated with sadness and despair,_

_and maybe,_

_those who first thought about it that way,_

_were wrong._

* * *

The door swung open before (y/n) could get close to placing his hand on it to knock. (y/n) locked eyes with Kuroo, scanning over his more disheveled than normal hair, the slight rim of red around his eyes, and the worried and anxious look on his face. Kuroo quickly pulled the (h/c) inside, draping a towel over (y/n)’s shoulders and cupping the (𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛/𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚛)’s face.

“Are you hurt? I have a bath ready for you. We can cuddle after. You can tell what happened okay? Only if you want to of cour-'' Kuroo's rambling slowed as he felt (y/n) lean into his touch, the other’s eyes relaxing with a tired smile. 

“A bath sounds good.” (y/n) mumbled “I might have to borrow your clothes though. The ones I’m carrying are probably soaked by now.” Kuroo led (y/n) to the bathroom, reassuring the (h/c) that he didn’t mind if his floors got wet. 

Kuroo loved the feeling of (y/n) finally being with him again. His thoughts slowed down completely as the only promenet one standing out to him at the moment was that his boyfriend was safe and out of harm's way.

* * *

That brings us to now. Where the two were embracing each other, afraid of letting go in fear that the other would fade away and turn out to be a distant dream that they couldn’t get back no matter how hard they tried. Their foreheads pressed together, as they drowned out the buzzing in the back of their head, listening to the raindrops once again, knowing that even when the skies were as grey as the moon, they would have each other they could look to for the comfort they didn’t know they needed.

* * *

_Rain brings water and life when the sun can't,_

_shade and cool water as a contrast to the heat of the blazing light._

_It gives late night drives a different meaning._

_It brings along puddles and laughter as people dance about._

_Not caring if they got sick later on as sickness would pass,_

_but the memories they would create last a lifetime._

_Rain can bring sorrows but the good that comes with it is overlooked,_

_like the calming sound of drops hitting the windows that lull us to sleep,_

_and a breath of nostalgia that lingers in our mind._

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

𝙿𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍: 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝟶𝟹

𝙴𝚍𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍: 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝟸𝟹

𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜: 𝟷𝟸𝟾𝟺

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅


	6. ༊*·˚𝕎𝕙𝕪 𝕨𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕕𝕒𝕥𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕞? ⁃  ℍ𝕚𝕟𝕒𝕥𝕒 𝕊.⋆·˚ ༘ *🔭

**𝚁𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍** : 『 **𝚢𝚎𝚜** 』 𝚗𝚘

 **𝚂𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚢** : things aren't always what they seem

 **𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛:** gn reader

 **𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐/𝚜** : 

**𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜** : 

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚[★](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/0jegv)⋆｡˚ ⋆

┊ ┊ ┊ ⋆

┊ ┊ ★⋆

┊ ◦

★⋆ ┊ . ˚

˚[★](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/dp45x0)

You were a well known face around Karasuno. Always seen with bruised knuckles and a deeply engraved scowl on your face. The truth about you went around fast and like a moth drawn to a flame, rumours quickly followed. There so many different ones that circled you. That you were secretly part of the yakuza and that you had killed someone over a petty argument to name a few. They got to the point that others could barely tell what was fact and what was fiction. 

But in the end, everyone tended to avoid you. 

Everyone except him. 

He didn’t believe the rumours, wanting to find some good in you and to be your friend. He pestered you and never backed down. Even with every threat you sent his way to leave you alone, he kept coming back. You didn’t know whether to dub him as an idiot or a genuinely nice guy. His idea of becoming your friend was so deeply engraved into his mind, he made it his job to somehow tear your walls down. You had to admit, he was a nice change of pace in the rough path you walk. He was like, a breath of fresh air. One that you didn’t know you needed. 

Slowly enough, a hole broke through your walls. One that Hinata was able to fit through perfectly.

* * *

“Where are we going Shoyo?” your voice was naturally a bit deeper and scratchy, but there was a tone of voice you had when you spoke to Hinata that made his heart flutter. 

It was strange when he confessed. If anyone had walked by during it, they would have thought you were bullying the poor guy into giving you his lunch money. A 162 cm boy with a red face bowing to the (𝙸𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝙷𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚊) with a resting bitch face who seemed unimpressed with want was going on. To be honest, you weren’t unimpressed with Hinata’s confession. You thought it was sweet. But emotions are hard. So you froze up. Like intensely.

“We’re going to meet my teammates of course! I have to prove to Stingyshima that I’m actually dating someone.” Hinata glowerd as he spoke about Tsukishima, thinking back to the teasing he had to endure. You frowned, halting your steps as you gave your energetic boyfriend a pointed look as the bright haired male turned at your sudden stop.

“While I would love to help you prove one of your teammates wrong, I don’t think this is a good idea Shoyo. You know very well about all the things people have said and are still saying about me in the school.” you gestured to the main building behind you, trying to emphasize your point.

Hinata pouted “Please? It’ll be quick I promise!”

“At least give me time to prepare myself.” Hinata nodded quickly, happy that it wasn’t a full on no.

You sighed. The next day was about to get a little more interesting to say the least. ‘ _Wonder if they’ll actually say they hate me to my face_.’

* * *

Today was the day. Why did you feel so nervous? It wasn’t like you needed the team’s permission to date Hinata. So why did you want their acceptance so badly? You ruffle your hair in frustration as you make your way outside the classroom. You and Hinata had different schedules. You being in the college prep course and him in the regular.  
  


“(y/n)!” a familiar voice shouted before a weight jumped you into a hug. The passersby looked terrified for Hinata but were shocked when you did nothing to pry him off. Giving you a quick peck on the cheek, he slid off you in a fluid motion and pulled you by the arm. 

“C’mon! You can watch our practice today!” you gave a half-hearted chuckle, the anxiety still lingering in the back of your head as you two made your way to the gym.

* * *

Hinata burst through the gym door, (y/n) in tow. 

“Hey everyone!” the entire team turned their heads, including the coaches, as (y/n) gulped nervously “I want you to meet (y/n)! We’ve been dating for close to 2 months now.”

The cold stares the upperclassmen gave had the (h/c) gearing up for a fight. A bald headed male along with his partner, a short spikey haired kid with a blond streak, came marching up to them, giving what (y/n) assumed to be a face of constipation. 

“What do ya think you’re doing with my kouhai ya punk?” Oh that’s right. (y/n) remembered Hinata telling them about his upperclassmen once. This one must be Tanaka which means the other is Nishinoya.

“He just said we’re dating.” (y/n) flinched on the inside, scolding himself for sounding so blunt.

“Jeez Shrimpy. You’re seriously dating this person? You must really be delusional.” the famed Tsukishima snorted.

As much as (y/n) wanted to glare, they couldn’t. ‘ _Gotta keep up the nice front._ ’ so they glared internally.

“Hinata, stand back. This person’s dangerous.” Tanaka pulled Hinata away from, hiding the other behind him.

The nervousness that had built up over night rose as (y/n) willed themself to not lash out right there and then. ‘ _I’m doing this for Shoyo._ ’

“Tanaka-senpai! They aren’t dangerous.” Hinata managed to weave his way back to the (e/c) eyed person’s side, interlocking their hands together.

“Aren’t you aware of all the rumours that have been going around Hinata?” Sugawara asked.

“Yeah but those are just rumours. A large majority of them aren’t true.” (y/n) said, gritting their teeth.

* * *

It went, terrible to say the least. But they soon warmed up to you. Well, after stalking one of your dates of course. You couldn’t exactly blame Hinata’s teammates. They wanted what’s best for him and you didn’t come off as someone who was open and nice like him. You were just someone who got into fights with people. But it was always for a good reason. You aren’t sure why Hinata came to love you, but you’re glad he does as you would do anything for him in a heartbeat.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

𝙿𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍: 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝟸𝟸

𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜: 𝟷𝟷𝟷𝟼

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅


	7. ⋆ ˚｡⋆☕︎˚𝖁𝖆𝖑𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖊'𝖘 𝕯𝖆𝖞 𝕰𝖛𝖊𝖓𝖙˚♡⋆｡˚ ⋆

Valentines Day is coming up (along with my birthday but y'all don't need to know that) so I'm planning an event that people will make people either hate or love me. There's no in between.

How it will work is that I will be putting together a bunch of prompts that you guys send me along with ones I come up with and creating one shots with them. But I'm doing this with a twist since I really don't like Valentines Day.

This is the part that could make people hate me. 

Instead of doing a fluffy event, it's going to be angst only. Why? Because I want people to suff- *ahem* because angst is one of my favorite genres and I will admit, doing something fluffy would help me improve on my writing but like, a n g s t. 

The event will start uh whenever really . Just be prepared for it to happen in like February. The sooner you send in a prompt, the faster I can get to writing. This event could be 10 days, 4 days long, hell even 1 day long. It all depends on school, how fried my brain is, and my will to write. 

The chapters will be labeled fancier than how I usually do my titles: ⋆ ˚｡⋆(random symbol)˚(insert title here)˚(random symbol)⋆｡˚ ⋆, as I have one fluffy-ish one shot that's going to be posted after this one because I don't think you can rearrange chapters like you can with Wattpad. Unless you can and I'm just really dumb. 

Thank you and I can't wait to see what you guys send in :)


	8. ༊*·˚ℍ𝕖𝕒𝕕 𝕔𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕠𝕟𝕤 ⁃ 𝕋𝕤𝕦𝕜𝕚𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕞𝕒 𝕂.⋆·˚ ༘ *🔭

**𝚁𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍** : 『 **𝚢𝚎𝚜** 』 𝚗𝚘

 **𝚂𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚢** : Tsukishima with a crackhead boyfriend

 **𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛:** male reader

 **𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐/𝚜** : slight bullying

 **𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜** : 

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚[★](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/0jegv)⋆｡˚ ⋆

┊ ┊ ┊ ⋆

┊ ┊ ★⋆

┊ ◦

★⋆ ┊ . ˚

˚[★](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/dp45x0)

✏︎the man is sick of you, but in a loving way

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

“(y/n).”

“Mmh?”

“What are you doing with that watermelon?”

“About to launch it across the road.”

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

✏︎smh

✏︎you and him make a great pair when it comes to insults

✏︎whether it be insults against each other or ganging up on people

✏︎you came to school late because of who knows what and some dude in your class decided to speak up about it

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

“Why do you look like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like a fucking idiot.”

“Awe thanks sweetie. I was trying to look like you so I guess it worked out great.”

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

✏︎no filter when it comes to insults

✏︎most of the time, you just open your mouth and one comes out without having to think

✏︎that can lead to trouble tho

✏︎like during group projects for example

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

“What about you (y/n)? What do you think?”

“I think you should shut your dog ass looking mouth Britney and let me ponder over the fact that I'm still alive.”

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

✏︎there are two moods to your insults

✏︎the ones that leave people crying

✏︎and the ones that leave people worried for your mental health

✏︎but it’s fine though

✏︎Tsukishima reels you in if you get too aggressive 

✏︎unless the person insults you first

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

“Ew. what’s with your hair?”

(Insert Tsukki’s annoyed face)

“Ew. What’s with your face?”

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

✏︎awww

✏︎couple goals

✏︎when did your onslaught of insults begin?

✏︎it all started back in Kindergarten 

✏︎when some kid took your snack and wouldn’t give it back

✏︎smackity smack smack, that kid ain’t coming back

✏︎yup

✏︎you slapped them right in the face

✏︎like, hard enough it left red handprint on the kid’s cheek

✏︎ ~~fun fact: I actually did this when I was in Kindergarten. fun times.~~

✏︎best part is, you didn’t even get in trouble

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

**𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚁𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙**

✏︎ah yes

✏︎you stopped growing towards the end of your second year of junior high

✏︎making you about 5′5

✏︎still taller than Hinata ~~which he was not happy about~~

✏︎but still short enough for Tsukki to tease you

✏︎he uses you as an arm rest but in a loving way

✏︎nicknames he calls you include, short stack, elfling, Santa’s helper, vertically challenged idiot, Manny Hefley, along with multiple others

✏︎nicknames you call him include, wig wearing lamppost, bfg, strawberry berry short cake the first generation ~~(kids show if you don’t get it)~~ , Daddy long legs ~~imagine having to moan daddy long legs in bed-~~ , Gandalf, Brachiosaurus, and other ones that are more sweet

✏︎museum dates? museum dates.

✏︎dinosaur section of course

✏︎you bought him a Dino plush in the gift shop that made him go blush blush blush

✏︎man would do anything for you

✏︎even if you did ruin a really sweet moment between the two of you during a picnic

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

“Why do you have to be hot?”

“Because God decided I was worth the time.”

“...”

“Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you into the lake and hope you drown,”

“Can I pick?”

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

✏︎overall, 

✏︎a very fun relationship filled with craziness and roasting the hell out of each other

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

𝙿𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍: 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝟸𝟼

𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜: 𝟼𝟽𝟹

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅


	9. ༊*·˚𝔻𝕣𝕒𝕓𝕓𝕝𝕖𝕤 ⁃ ℕ𝕚𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕠𝕪𝕒 𝕐.⋆·˚ ༘ *🔭

* * *

You didn’t know why you kept doing this. Putting up a front to impress people every day. Of course it got tiring, but you couldn’t break it. You just wouldn’t.

_"(y/n), you're safe here. I'll do my best to help you!"_

Overflowing the barriers you desperately tried to keep up through time and time again, crumbling the perfect image you sought to keep.

_"You can talk to me, you know."_

It was a struggle to keep the negative out.

_"I love you, (y/n)."_

But wishing upon a star for someone to come and help didn't seem so bad.

* * *

𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚗𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕. 𝚊𝚖 𝙸 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚒𝚝? 𝚢𝚎𝚜. 𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝙸 𝚊𝚖 - 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢


	10. ⋆ ˚｡⋆☪︎˚ℝ𝕖𝕘𝕣𝕖𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕒𝕚𝕣 ⁃ 𝔹𝕠𝕜𝕦𝕥𝕠 𝕂.˚☁️⋆｡˚ ⋆

**𝚂𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚢** : he had the chance to fall in love, but didn't see the signs.

 **𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛:** male reader

 **𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐/𝚜** : unrequited love

 **𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜** : 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚒𝚜, 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝙸 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚝𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚢 𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚢𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚍𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚅𝚊𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚎'𝚜 𝙳𝚊𝚢. 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚊𝚖 𝚒 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜? 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚏𝚞𝚗 - 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊.⋆˚

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✧

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚➶ ｡˚ ☁️

┊ ┊ ┊ ☁️

┊ ┊ ☪.

┊ ✱ 

✧ ⋆ . ┊ . ✱˚ .

˚ ✩.

Mistakes are to be expected in life, ones that have severe drawbacks and others that leave a sour feeling in your stomach. The ones that are the most dreadful, are the ones you haven’t realized you’ve made until it’s too late.

* * *

Bokuto wasn’t necessarily clueless. Sure he was a little slow at times but he often was able to gage the mood from the people around him. He wasn’t the top of his class but was far from the bottom. He was average in all senses except for volleyball. It was something he took pride in, honing and growing his skills to show he was more than in the middle. Nothing could stop the skills he possessed as he trained and practiced all so people would think of him as more than average.

Maybe that was the reason why he drifted towards someone who strayed away from the spotlight, happy with their place in the shadows. Bokuto was practically the spotlight himself, shining his way over to their side constantly bringing smiles and laughter, making it hard to ignore the brilliant sparkle in the (h/c) male’s eyes. 

* * *

Everyday was an adventure with him. From the countless conversations that never stayed on the same topic for long to the loud trips to the stores nearby, eventually getting kicked out in the end. Bokuto mistook the signs, taking the genuine heartfelt compliments as regular praise and the fond pats on the back as something friendly, because that's what friends do for each other, right?

It wasn’t (y/n)’s fault he was bad at showing what he truly feels. Choosing simple, physical gestures to replace the words that could’t make their way out of his lips. It was a shame that the signals feel flat and too far out of reach for the hints to actually reach his mind.

* * *

_“Hey, hey! (y/n)!” the (e/c) eyed male turned to lock eyes with the bi-haired male, who was currently running at him quite quickly, dragging along a slightly shorter ravenette._

_“Ah, Bokuto? Is he-”_

_“(y/n), meet Akashi. My setter!” he said proudly, as if he didn’t just shake the younger’s soul out of his body._

_(y/n) looked at the other nervously, quickly looking over the setter to make sure he wasn’t hurt, which he thankfully wasn’t. Just a little shaken up._

_“It’s pronounced Akaashi, Bokuto-san.” he said, with a small waver in his voice, before turning to (y/n) and bowing “It’s nice to meet you (y/n)-senpai.”_

_“S-same goes for you Akaashi-san.”_

_Bokuto watched with a big grin on his face. The two of the people he cared for the most seemed to be getting along great, just like he hoped. It was almost too perfect as the days went by, meeting up with each other to walk home, the routine he and (y/n) slowly shifting to fit in the ravenette._

* * *

Things would end up ok for (y/n) in the end. The feelings that seemed so boundless and natural soon gave way to the new blossom forming as he fell through spirals of gun-metal blue dreams and right into the ravenette’s waiting arms. But there’s always a consequence to these happily ever afters. Thankfully, or ungratefully, it wasn’t (y/n) who had to face those terms.

Bokuto couldn’t help the longing in his heart whenever he saw (y/n) and Akaashi together. The gravitational pull he had felt with the (h/c) slowly grew until he was a comet that was getting dangerously close to the sun. He wished he could say it wasn’t jealousy but it was. Something he never wanted to feel again, but how could he avoid it when the man who he fell for loved another that wasn’t him? If he had found out sooner, he would’ve had the chance, but now that chance is gone, along with (y/n)’s previous crush on the energetic male.

* * *

Akaashi was happy, so why wasn’t he? Bokuto watched as they smiled and laughed with each other, sunlight raining over them, making their appearance look ethereal. He couldn’t help but grimace at the feeling in his heart. 

“So I really was in love..” he whispered, glancing at the other males before turning his back and walking away.

* * *

Bokuto never realized certain things until it was too late. The small hints you'd given were seen as signs of friendship, not romantic. It wasn't till he saw you and Akaashi, happy and together, did he finally understand what he’d done.

So maybe, he did make a mistake. One that cost him what could’ve been a happy relationship. Now all he can do is watch from afar, as the person he didn’t realize he loved and his best friend get closer with each passing day, nothing stopping them from falling into the depths of love, while Bokuto swims in his growing pool of regret.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

𝚙𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍: 𝙵𝚎𝚋𝚛𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝟿

𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜: 𝟿𝟺𝟿

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅


	11. ⋆ ˚｡⋆☁️˚𝕋𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕠𝕠𝕟 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕞𝕖 ⁃ 𝕂𝕠𝕫𝕦𝕞𝕖 𝕂.˚🎐⋆｡˚ ⋆

**𝚂𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚢** : it was time for him to say goodbye and although it hurt him, he was only holding onto an unrealistic hope of friendship.

**𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛:** male reader

**𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐/𝚜** : implied death/talking about death

**𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜** : 

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊.⋆˚

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✧

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚➶ ｡˚ ☁️

┊ ┊ ┊ ☁️

┊ ┊ ☪.

┊ ✱ 

✧ ⋆ . ┊ . ✱˚ .

˚ ✩.

_“Hey Kenma?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“We’ll be friends forever right?”_

_“Of course we will.”_

_The two lay in silence, moonlight peaking through the window as the sound buttons being pressed and video games effects rang through the room. This was the night where they made their promise of friendship that was unbreakable. It’s a shame that one of them is invisible to the world._

* * *

Kenma would imagine the world as a video game when things got tough, like when he was forced to run laps for volleyball practice. He immersed himself in the fantasy like realms, collecting the treasures and gadgets that awaited him on his journeys. 

This started back in elementary school, where he met, or created, his first imaginary friend. Someone who would keep him company when Kenma stayed up late at night trying to beat bosses and monsters. What he failed to notice was his friend might have not been so imaginary to begin with.

* * *

(y/n) wasn’t a believer in all things other worldly. That is until he became something paranormal. He wasn’t something that would frighten others as almost no one could see him. He was a ghost. 

Being a ghost didn’t seem so bad to the nine year old at first thought. But that feeling only lasted for 2 months before it turned to loneliness and boredom. So (y/n) started wandering the city of Tokyo, looking for someone who could be his friend. The people who looked their eyes upon his ghastly form and glowing blue appearance ran the other way, creeped out with the only thing on their mind being ‘ _maybe i had too much to drink the other night._ ’ 

It was the endless cycle of being ignored or running away which soon left him feeling… helpless. Where were his parents? Why didn’t they become ghosts like him? Why did he have to be... alone?

The hope soon gave way to the despair that it would be like forever, the wandering boy who walked the streets and cried as the sunset over the horizon. Till he met the only person who hadn’t run, that is.

* * *

_“Hey (y/n)?” the glowing male hummed._

_“What do you think happens when we die?” the once (h/c) male stiffened and turned to the other, a stressed look in his eyes._

_“I- um, why do you ask?” Kenma huffed, wanting a direct answer instead of a question._

_“I was just wondering.” (y/n) reached over to pat the ravenette’s head, something that (y/n) realized he could only do to him._

_“Well, sometimes, certain things are best left unanswered.” the reply only earned a small groan._

_“But-”_

_“Kenma? Are you still up?” Kenma jumped at his mother’s voice, and rushed under the covers, not before he grabbed his psp and shoved it under his pillow._

_“Heading off to bed now.”_

_“Good night Kenma.”_

_“Night.”_

_He waited for the sound of footsteps to fade away before turning to the sitting boy on the floor next to his bed._

_“So about my question-”_

_“You should sleep Kenma. It’s getting late.” (y/n) let out a soft chuckle._

_“Fine. But I still want an answer later.” Kenma flipped on his side, missing the look on (y/n)’s face before he phased onto the rooftop of Kenma’s house._

_“I don’t know how you’ll react if I tell you. Would you stay my friend or will you run like the others?” (y/n)’s question floated through the air, with nothing but the soft light of the moon and the glimmer of stars offering him their answers out of pity._

* * *

(y/n) took pride in the fact he was the only person who was able to see a different side to Kenma, one that wasn’t socially distant compared to how he was with the others on the team. But the curse of a ghost is not to be taken lightly. It may seem like a gift of everlasting life but the bonds holding a spirit to the world are fragile and thin, for memories are the only thing that keep the lost wandering.

(y/n) knew he didn’t have much time. As Kenma gets older, so does he. (y/n)’s appearance had changed over the years from the scrawny little boy to the, would be if he were alive, 17 year old he is now, it wasn’t long before Kenma broke their promise.

* * *

(y/n) stood to the side, watching as Kenma sat to the side, the other members of the team wrestling and fighting over the dumb topic of the day. He envied them. The life and the radiant joyous moments they had sparked something in him. (y/n) smothered it down, noticing the signs of the time and preparing himself for what was to come. He lifted one of his hands towards the ceiling, watching in awe and melancholy as the overhead lights could almost completely shine through onto his face. He clenched the nearly transparent limb, letting out a sigh. 

Slowly but steadily, a faint, pale blue light creeped up his arms and legs, slowly leaving behind nothing but air. Looking back towards the cat-eyed male, the whispered words that he wished would reach someone in time.

* * *

_“I want to fly to the moon one day.” Kenma softly said into the night, a small breeze flowing into the room, rustling his hair._

_“Why?”_

_“It seems… peaceful there. No unwanted eyes.” (y/n) laughed._

_“But what about your games? I don’t think there’s any electricity on the moon.”_

_“Then I’ll figure out a way to bring electricity there myself.” gold eyes locked upon faded out and glowing (e/c) ones “Plus, I’ll have you to help me.”_

_(y/n) smiled “Then we’ll go to the moon together KenKen.”_

_“I told you not to call me that.”_

* * *

“Take him to the moon for me.” The sentence lingered as the boy who lived past his time disappeared back into nothing but pictures and faint imaginary adventures, at peace with the man on the moon, waiting for the day his old friend would come and visit.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

𝚙𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍: 𝙵𝚎𝚋𝚛𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝟷𝟶

𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜: 𝟷𝟶𝟽𝟾

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅


	12. ｡⋆☪︎˚𝔻𝕣𝕒𝕓𝕓𝕝𝕖𝕤 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕧𝕒𝕣𝕚𝕠𝕦𝕤 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕤˚☁️⋆｡

**𝚂𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚢** : drabbles based on songs. choose a character and imagine them with you as you read.

**𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛:** male reader and gn reader

**𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐/𝚜** : death, fighting, self doubt

**𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜** : 𝙸 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚟𝚜' 𝚊𝚜 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚜 𝙸 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍. 𝚞𝚗𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚏𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 (𝚢/𝚗)'𝚜 𝚟𝚒𝚎𝚠, 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 :)

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊.⋆˚

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✧

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚➶ ｡˚ ☁️

┊ ┊ ┊ ☁️

┊ ┊ ☪.

┊ ✱ 

✧ ⋆ . ┊ . ✱˚ .

˚ ✩.

ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀꜱ: ᴋᴜʀᴏᴏ ᴛ. ᴀᴋᴀᴀꜱʜɪ ᴋ. ꜱᴀᴡᴀᴍᴜʀᴀ ᴅ. ᴋɪᴛᴀ ꜱ. ʏᴀᴋᴜ ᴍ.

ꜱᴏɴɢ: ʙᴜɢʙᴇᴀʀ ʙʏ ᴄʜʟᴏᴇ ᴍᴏʀɪᴏɴᴅᴏ

•°•☆•°•

"(y/n)? What's wrong, love?"

"I-" the male choked on his words, all of his bottled up feelings pouring out, leaving him vulnerable. His couldn't stop the tears that fell when his boyfriend cupped his cheek, worry plastered on his face.

"Please. I want to help."

" ** _No matter how hard I try,_** " the (e/c) male started.

" ** _I'm still not trying hard enough to be... great._** " the last part came out as a mumble as the (h/c) hoped the taller/shorter wouldn't hear.

"I think you're great (y/n). I really do." he whispered swaying them as they embraced.

* * *

ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀꜱ: ᴀᴏɴᴇ ᴛ. ᴀᴢᴜᴍᴀɴᴇ ᴀ. ꜰᴜᴋᴜɴᴀɢᴀ ꜱ. ɴᴏʙᴜʏᴜᴋɪ ᴋ. ᴜꜱʜɪᴊɪᴍᴀ ᴡ. ꜱᴇᴍɪ ᴇ.

ꜱᴏɴɢ: ᴠɪᴏʟᴇɴᴛ ʙʏ ᴄᴀʀᴏꜱᴅᴀᴜɢʜᴛᴇʀ

•°•☆•°•

The (h/c) tried to drown out the fighting as best he could, but eventually gave up. He grabbed his bag and quietly made his way down the stairs, heading to the door, trying to get past the fighting as best he could.

" ** _You don't listen anyways!_** " 

" ** _I'll be quiet!_** "

"(y/n)?" he turned, looking towards his mother and her tear stained cheeks.

" ** _I don't really feel like fighting._** " he whispered to her before making his way out the door, to the place where he knew would be peaceful and how the person there would welcome him with open arms.

* * *

ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀꜱ: ᴏɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ ᴛ. ᴍᴀᴛꜱᴜᴋᴀᴡᴀ ɪ. ᴛᴇɴᴅᴏᴜ ꜱ. ᴇɴɴᴏꜱʜɪᴛᴀ ᴄ. ʏᴀᴍᴀᴄᴜᴄʜɪ ᴛ.

ꜱᴏɴɢ: ᴅᴀɴᴄɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜʀ ɢʜᴏꜱᴛ ʙʏ ꜱᴀꜱʜᴀ ꜱʟᴏᴀɴ

•°•☆•°•

_**I put the record on** _

He couldn't rid the feeling of loneliness no matter how he tried. It was always there, lingering as he went through life but it was these moments that made that feeling temporally disappear.

 _' **Wait 'til I hear our song** ' _replaying time after time in his head.

While the loneliness never stayed gone forever, it was replaced with the bittersweet memories he had made with the one he used to truly love.

" ** _Every night I'm dancing with your ghost._** " 

The one he truly loved and the one that had gone away from him far too soon.

* * *

ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀꜱ: ʙᴏᴋᴜᴛᴏ ᴋ. ʜɪɴᴀᴛᴀ ꜱ. ɴɪꜱʜɪɴᴏʏᴀ ʏ. ᴛᴀɴᴀᴋᴀ ʀ. ꜱᴜɢᴀᴡᴀʀᴀ ᴋ. ᴋᴏᴢᴜᴍᴇ ᴋ.

ꜱᴏɴɢ: ꜱᴜᴘᴇʀʜᴇʀᴏ ʙʏ ʜᴀʏᴅ

•°•☆•°•

It was a sunny day out. The young male stood, a bouquet of roses in hand, and eyes filled with swirling pools of emotion. He crouched down and placed the flowers carefully into the vase, moving them around gently as to not break off any of the crimson petals.

' ** _You said, I was your superhero_** ' he thought, accidentally pricking himself on a thorn. He finished arranging the roses and kissed his middle and pointer finger before pressing them onto the stone. A goodbye kiss.

" ** _But sometimes superheroes cannot save everyone._** " he whispered sadly at the grave of his past lover.

* * *

ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀꜱ: ᴛꜱᴜᴋɪꜱʜɪᴍᴀ ᴋ. ʜᴀɪʙᴀ ʟ. ɪᴡᴀɪᴢᴜᴍɪ ʜ. ᴍɪʏᴀ ᴀ. ꜰᴜᴛᴀᴋᴜᴄʜɪ ᴋ.

ꜱᴏɴɢ: ᴍʀ. ʟᴏᴠᴇʀᴍᴀɴ

•°•☆•°•

_"Hey there, loverboy" he teased._

_"I told you to stop calling me that."_

_"Fine. Mr Loverman it is."_

_"Hey!"_

Tears rolled down his face, eyes filled with sorrow as he fell onto his knees, clutching the grass while his world crumbled. 

"Just come back to me. Please (y/n)." he whimpered out pitifully, indenting the ground with how hard he was gripping.

" _ **I'm Mr. Loverman.**_ " he choked out, remembering the words they used to tease each other with. The ones that held so many laughs now only filled with the stinging feeling in his heart.

" _ **And I miss my lover.**_ "

* * *

𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚋𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚕𝚞𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚒𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛.

𝙸 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚜𝚝𝚢 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎. 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚒𝚏 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖 𝚊 𝚋𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚢 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝 - 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢


	13. ｡⋆☁️˚𝕋𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕕𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕙 𝕕𝕠 𝕨𝕖 𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕥 ⁃ 𝕆𝕚𝕜𝕒𝕨𝕒 𝕋.˚🎐⋆｡

**𝚂𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚢** : they would’ve finally got the happy ending they so desperately wanted. but Icarus only got so far before he crumbled and fell.

**𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛:** male reader 

**𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐/𝚜** : major character death, descriptions of killing, swearing, blood

**𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜** : **Royalty AU** ~~cause I'm a sucker for them~~

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊.⋆˚

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✧

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚➶ ｡˚ ☁️

┊ ┊ ┊ ☁️

┊ ┊ ☪.

┊ ✱ 

✧ ⋆ . ┊ . ✱˚ .

˚ ✩.

Oikawa was a king. The one who had it all, the fated protagonist of his story. So why had this happened. Everything was foggy to him. The moments of that day felt like a dream. No. Not a dream. A nightmare. A terrible nightmare he wished he could wake up from. That when he opened his eyes, everything would back to the way it was; where he was happy and proud with (y/n) in his arms once again. 

* * *

It often felt like he was falling. Tumbling through endless possibilities of what could’ve been if he was only one second faster, if he had just called out to his lover, warning him of the incoming attack, maybe the (h/c) would’ve been standing next to him at this very moment, whispering soothing words that he loved to hear and giving the hugs that felt like soft clouds made of dreams that wrapped him in it’s embrace, taking him to places he could only imagine.

But he didn’t. He didn’t call out and instead, watched as the love of his life was brought before him and killed. 

* * *

_The (h/c) shuffled through stacks of parchment as he searched for the strategy that could lead the kingdom to victory. His quill dipping into the ink as he mapped out different areas they could use to their advantage and the formations that would be best to use. (y/n) startled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him but relaxed as he heard the laughter of the brunette and the small kisses that were placed upon his nape._

_“Shouldn’t you be in your sleeping quarters by now? It is quite late.” Oikawa hummed, only hugging the knight tighter._

_“I should say the same for you, my dear.” (y/n) sighed, turning and cupping the king’s face in his hands._

_“Couldn’t sleep?” Oikawa nodded, leaning into the touch._

_“I can’t help but think of what could go wrong, (y/n). What if we don-”_

_Oikawa was cut off with a kiss on the lips. (y/n) pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes._

_“Hush, my dear. Don’t think of the cons and think of all that you could achieve. The future you’ve dreamed of for years could become reality.”_

_Oikawa hugged the knight, mind running with all that could happen, different things that could threaten the peace he wanted for his kingdom._

_“Promise me. Promise me that I’ll see you at the end of the battle.”_

_It was this moment that (y/n) whispered the words that kept Oikawa moving forward in the fight._

_“Till death do we part, Tooru. I’ll love you as for as long as my spirit lingers, you’ll never be without me._

* * *

Everything was going fine, so how could he end up in the end dancing the sorrow away with nothing but your ghost? Oikawa knew nothing in life was fair. The countless people he’s met that have shown greater strength and power than him left him frustrated. He was determined to prove you didn’t need to be a prodigy to someone great. That he would rise victorious in the end with the love of his life by his side. Even when the crumbling fractures that were thrown at his perfect pedestal threatened to knock him off completely, he had (y/n) to help him build it back up. Until the biggest blow was given, one that neither (y/n) or himself could ever repair to be perfectly fine again. As everything may look fine, the structure was broken from the inside, pieces patched together half-hazardly as the gaping hole left behind broke Oikawa down to his core.

* * *

_“Are you alright my dear?” (y/n) whispered out, blood pooling under him as he tried to comfort the royal the best he could._

_“Are you kidding me (y/n)?” Oikawa was swimming in waves of emotions, his facade falling as reality came crashing down “Y-you’re bleeding out and still trying to ask if I’m alright?” Oikawa was enraged. His eyes spoke of furry and pain as the (e/c) eyes he loved grew hazed with every second that was passing._

_“Because I’ll have you know that I’m not fucking alright (y/n), my love!” Oikawa pressed harder on the wound in the knight’s stomach, the crimson liquid mocking him as it seeped between his fingers “You’re dying and I can’t do anything to stop it! What good am I as a king if I can’t even save the person who means the most to me?” he sobbed, the salty drops landing on the body below him._

_“Do you remember that night you saw me in my study, frantic and surrounded in scrolls?” Oikawa didn’t like the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, the weaker tone to it scarred him as he let out a shaky nod._

_“Yes but how it thi-”_

_“Do you remember the promise we made that night?” (y/n) whispered._

_He did. He remembered the words they spoke to each other, the words he thought would end up being meaningless in the end because he was so sure they would both make it out alive._

_“(y/-”_

_The dying male lifted his hand to hold Oikawa’s, bringing it up to his mouth and giving a tender kiss, one that Oikawa would have usually melted at if it weren’t in a situation like this. Slowly running his thumb over the brunette’s knuckles, he gave the royal a smile, a smile that made Oikawa’s heart ache._

_“Till death do we part, Tooru. I’ll love you as for as long as my spirit lingers, you’ll never be without me.” the words floated in the air, a solemn melody that replayed in the moments when Oikawa was down._

_Oikawa trembled in the spot next to what used to be his lover. The battle was won. There would only be peace from now on for the many years to come. But at what price had it cost him._

_Oikawa was a lot like Icarus. He had a dream that seemed impossible to some but did it anyways. It cost him along the way to reach what he so desperately desired, but even though Icarus flew too close to the sun, at least he flew._

* * *

Oikawa was a king. A king who wanted what was best for his people, the protagonist of his story. But every protagonist has their downfalls. His just happened to strike the person he wanted to spend his lifetime with, the man who gave his all and suffered a terrible tragedy in return.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

𝙿𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍: 𝙵𝚎𝚋𝚛𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝟷𝟷

𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜: 𝟷𝟷𝟽𝟸

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅


	14. ｡⋆☪︎˚𝔼𝕪𝕖𝕤 𝕓𝕝𝕦𝕖 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕚𝕤𝕟'𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕋𝕚𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕚𝕔 ⁃ 𝔸𝕜𝕒𝕒𝕤𝕙𝕚 𝕂.˚☁️⋆｡

**𝚂𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚢** : he often wondered if people knew, what calls for help got swallowed by the ocean’s waves

**𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛:** male reader 

**𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐/𝚜** : drowning, implied suicide, cliffhanger at the end if that happens to peeve you off

**𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜** : 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚙𝚘𝚟𝚜' 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚐𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎 - 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊.⋆˚

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✧

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚➶ ｡˚ ☁️

┊ ┊ ┊ ☁️

┊ ┊ ☪.

┊ ✱ 

✧ ⋆ . ┊ . ✱˚ .

˚ ✩.

_The feeling of being submerged in the depths of blue never really scared him. It was a peaceful feeling as he floated under the surface._

* * *

One more step and he would be closer to death than ever before. It was a spike of adrenaline mixed with longing that shot up his spine, memories of the (e/c) eyes he loved and the sad smile that befell his face when falling were forever engraved in his mind, reminding him of how he failed.

So he simply, let go.

He let the body of water surround him, pulling the ravenette deeper as air escaped from his lungs. It wasn’t the way he expected his death to be like, thinking that the impact would’ve knocked him unconscious but it was one step closer to the Grim Reaper’s scythe nonetheless. The overwhelming guilt that had built up over the year turned into the weight that dragged him through the mess of blues and greens.

* * *

_His lungs burned with an urge for air but he didn’t move to break through the rippling waves upon him, content with his place under the water._

* * *

The past year flashed through his mind, the tired eyes and the chatter in the hallway that was all background noise to him. He tried to help, he really did, but in the end, it was all in vain as you can’t save someone who doesn’t want to be saved in the first place.

* * *

But this wasn’t how he wanted to be remembered, for Akaashi Keiji hated the ocean. It reminded him of the mistakes he’d made and the love he had let go of. Things could’ve worked out in the end but he was ignorant and selfish, keeping the positives he had made and not taking into account the negative feelings the (h/c) was going through. The cowardly boy who couldn’t face the world on his own and resorted to methods people wouldn’t spare a second glance about. He could’ve stopped it all if he had known. 

* * *

_The water flowed into his lungs, the air escaping his mouth as the bubbles floated to the top, a last feeble attempt to alert someone he was there. That he was in the mess of blues and green that laughed and teased him. That he was alive and if only someone would pull him out of this mess he created, maybe things would be fine._

* * *

One step is all it takes to end it all, and one wish is all it takes to set things right again.

* * *

If only he could go back _to the day it all started_ , he could’ve made a right to _the wrongs he had placed upon himself_. All he’s asking for besides the _watery grip of death_ is a restart to the _life he took for granted._

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

𝚙𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍: 𝙵𝚎𝚋𝚛𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝟷𝟹𝚝𝚑

𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜: 𝟻𝟹𝟷

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

𝚢𝚎𝚜. 𝙸 𝚛𝚎𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝟷𝟶 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚐𝚘. - 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢


	15. ｡⋆☁️˚𝕋𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕓𝕠𝕥𝕙 𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕒𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕖𝕟𝕕 ⁃ 𝔸𝕜𝕒𝕒𝕤𝕙𝕚 𝕂.˚🎐⋆｡

**𝚂𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚢** : our ends are far from over, for the life we have may not seem it, but it’s worth living for all the spectacles there are. Not just in the world, but in our very beings.

**𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛:** male reader 

**𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐/𝚜** : suicide attempt, mentions of a toxic relationship

**𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜** : 

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊.⋆˚

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✧

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚➶ ｡˚ ☁️

┊ ┊ ┊ ☁️

┊ ┊ ☪.

┊ ✱ 

✧ ⋆ . ┊ . ✱˚ .

˚ ✩.

  
  


A chance to start over was something people had always wanted the ability to do. Whether it be to say or word a sentence differently in an argument or to do something that could change the life of someone else. Restarting is a dream for most, a way to change past regret and decisions that impact us now. It could be going back to a day before a big test you had failed in order to get the best mark or the day of an accident that had taken a close one’s life, stopping them from leaving alone or convincing them to stay back. Well lucky for him, his restart is just about to begin.

* * *

Akaashi sat up with a jolt, small beads of sweat on his forehead as he tried to calm his pounding heart. Gripping his chest with one hand, he looked around the strange room.

“But, how?” he whispered into the dark bedroom, his bedroom that he had left that morning to go dive off a bridge “I- I jumped and, how am I still.. alive?”

Getting out of bed and heading over the bathroom connected to the sleeping area, he leaned against the sink, looking himself over in the mirror. It didn’t hit him at first how much a year of wallowing in self misery and death affected his appearance until Akaashi had seen himself in the flesh back to where he was one year ago.

‘Wait... what’s the date today?’ he made his way over to where his phone was sitting, gasping silently at the illuminated screen.

“February 8th. 7 days before he…” Akaashi stubbled back and sat down harshly on the bed “T-this means I have time. I can stop him from leaving. I… I can save him.” he gaped in disbelief. This was it. A chance to redo his wrongs of just standing by “I just need a plan.”

* * *

(y/n) liked to look at his past relationship through rose coloured glass, choosing to ignore the signs of something that wasn’t love but rather manipulative and toxic. The love that once seemed like a summer eve turned into sunshine during a raging storm and bitter words were thrown at night. He wasn’t blind or naive like people made him out to be, he just chose not to acknowledge them. It wasn’t out of delusional and twisted love but rather fear. 

The eyes that once held such a loving gaze scared him to his core. The fear of falling too deep and not being able to break out held strong as he looked at the boy with metallic blue eyes, the only sort of colour in the drab mass of black and white that swarmed his vision with each day. The eyes that reminded him of the ocean. Mysterious secrets locked away beneath the surface with only little bits of known information being present to the public ear. Oh how he wished he could trust the ravenette that held the little hope for affection and care left in his heart but there’s always a consequence that would follow with something good. That being he was too much of a coward to break off what was known as toxic. 

* * *

Akaashi tried his hardest in those 7 days, convincing the (h/c) to stay and hangout, inviting him to lunch, walking and just generally talking and keeping him company. He wanted the other to know he wasn’t alone. That in the sea of faceless shadows that walked the world, Akaashi’s would be visible to the eye. But he missed the point. The job was to erase the death date completely and while befriending the other could only get the ravenette so far, his efforts would be wasted in the end. Or would they?

* * *

For when the fated day finally came, it was no longer the (h/c) who was cast to the side but rather the ravenette who started this whole mess of love and dreams. The (y/n) had got up and left this place, leaving behind the things that kept him down and made him wonder if he was ever rightfully perfect for love among other things. 

Leaning over the railing, he watched the water below ripple and give their hellos. It would be a shame really to be leaving so soon but (y/n)’s door of opportunity had left him long ago, alone and helpless to the grasps of love and tears.

“(y/n)!” fingertips brushing just out of reach, as he watched the other fall.

* * *

This wasn’t how he wanted to be remembered, for Akaashi Keiji hated the ocean. It reminded him of the mistakes he’d made and the love he had let go of. Things could’ve worked out in the end but he was ignorant and selfish, keeping the positives he had made and not taking into account the negative feelings the (h/c) was going through. The cowardly boy who couldn’t face the world on his own and resorted to methods people wouldn’t spare a second glance about. He could’ve stopped it all if he had known.

.

.

.

██ 39%

.

.

.

███ 49%  
.

.

.

████ 76%

.

.

.

█████ 89%  
.

.

.

██████ 100%

.

.

.

Akaashi sat up with a jolt, small beads of sweat on his forehead as he tried to calm his pounding heart. Gripping his chest with one hand, he recognized the familiar room that had started it all. Gripping the sheets in his fist tightly and bringing his knees up to his chest, Akaashi let out a sob.

“Damnit.”

* * *

How many times had he done this now? The endless cycle of trying to save a life tried him to no end but he kept going, ignoring the fact he could very well just lay down and quit, leaving the world like he first intended to when he fell. But hope was something strong in him. Still, it never got easier, watching your hand barely miss the bandaged arm of the other, the sad smile on his face as he fell, the feeling of the world crumbling around him as the loop continued again and again. He couldn’t give up. He just couldn’t. This was something worth living out the pain of watching a loved one die over and over again. If it would save the (h/c) from the watery death he so desperately wanted, he would do it.

* * *

It was an early waking for him but the idea would be set in motion. The eyes of the setter lingered in the back of his mind as he made his way through the house, skimming his hand on the walls as he walked out the door, locking and shoving the key under the doormat for he wouldn’t be needing that for where he was going. 

“Good morning (y/n).” the said male jumped and turned to see the person he was trying to avoid standing there on the sidewalk.

“A-ah. Good morning Akaashi-kun.” the blue eyed male gave a small smile and gestured for the other to walk with him.

They made their way in mostly silence, the sound of the wind rustling the branches and the small creaking of the swing set coming from the playground they passed filled the air. 

“Um. Akaashi-kun?” the setter hummed.

“Why did you come so early today?” Akaashi recited the lie he had come up with in his head he had come up with yesterday after finding out (y/n) left for school before he could make it there.

“I wanted to head to school early and hit the library quickly to review my notes for a test again. I thought I would pass by your house since it’s on the way.” (y/n) nodded, the tense in his shoulders not leaving just yet.

* * *

(y/n) tapped his foot against the floor, the plan had changed. He figured that Akaashi must know something, the friendly smiles this past week and the walking with him to and from school put him on edge. He hadn’t thought of all the details honestly, just that he wanted to give death a hello and a wave. So this would have to do.

“Fuck it. Lunch it is, then.” he muttered softly, making sure no one could hear him. 

Your main question would be why this was his idea of an escape. Well, it was simple. The lingering stares in the hallways and the rumours that had spread when he did eventually break up with the person who started this whole dilemma, broke him down piece by piece, fracturing the sturdy wall that was built around him for this very purpose. It was too much. The pressure of being the perfect student and the reputation he had to uphold for the sake of the family left him wilting on the inside. Not having anytime for the good things in his life made him miserable and vulnerable to the hands of his now ex.

The lunch bell rang through the class, the other students standing up and moving around to sit by their friends with others going to the cafeteria to eat. (y/n) stood up from his seat, taking his bag with him. 

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand.” a light hearted statement to a dark truth.

* * *

Akaashi watched the water run through the gaps of his fingers, memories of the falling rising to the surface just like the bubbles had. He turned his head towards the washroom door, the sound of footsteps walking past brought him back as he shut off the tap. He quickly dried his hands and stepped out of the door, heading down to the (h/c)’s classroom. He peeked his head in the doorway and frowned when he couldn’t find the (e/c) eyes he was looking for.

“Excuse me,” the two girls had stopped laughing at whatever the conversation had brought and looked towards the tall male standing before them.

“I was wondering if you knew where one of your classmate’s, (y-l/n), had gone.” the two looked at each other and shrugged.

“I think he went up to the rooftop to eat.” one of them answered.

Akaashi could a pit of worry form in his stomach, the idea of what could be happening at this very moment grew in his mind.

“Oh. Thank you for your help.” he gave a small bow and rushed out of the room, not caring if he were caught running through the halls, the only thing on his mind being ‘ _Please (y/n). Hang on there._ ’

* * *

It was now the fated day, a day where things would be put to rest for the both of them. Leaning over the railing, he watched the quiet neighbourhood and the clouds in the sky move along in the wind, a final goodbye. 

“(y/n)!” Akaashi pulled the other towards his chest, (y/n)’s back pressed against the railing as a small oomph left his lips.

“Akaa-

“Don’t do it. Please.” (y/n) was shocked to feel the wet tears of the usually stoic setter against his nape. 

“Please. I don’t want to lose you.” Akaashi repeated those words like a mantra and treated them as if he would stop, everything would fall apart and he would have to start all over again, haunted with yet another failure. (y/n) felt the salty liquid build up in his eyes with every plea that was said, the only other witness to them was the sky.

“I-” (y/n) choked on a sob and let himself relax slightly as Akaashi helped him back over the railing, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Talk to me. I might not know what you’re going through but I want to be there no matter what. So please.” and that was what he needed, the words that showed someone cared. Akaashi had done it. The death date was farther away than ever before and the loop he had been living was unraveling, the timeline set right again.

* * *

It’s been a year since then. A year since Akaashi had given up and fallen into the repeating week. But instead of the liquid and blues that welcomed him it was the healing and open arms of the person he saved. 

There they stood, hands locked together as the sunset over the horizon. It felt as if this was finally the happy ending they had been told about when they were kids, where the knight would come and rescue the prince from the dangers and dastardly things like evil step mothers and witches with magic mirrors. They would finally be able to live somewhat in peace, just them against the world together. But they both knew that it was far from over, for this was only the prologue to something tragically beautiful.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

𝚙𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍: 𝙵𝚎𝚋𝚛𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝟷𝟺𝚝𝚑

𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜: 𝟸𝟸𝟶𝟻

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚕𝚞𝚍𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝. 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝙸'𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚢 ~~𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙾𝚒𝚔𝚊𝚠𝚊 𝚘𝚗𝚎~~ 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚌𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍, 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚎𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢𝚎𝚍. 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚍𝚖𝚒𝚝 𝙸 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚝 𝙸 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚌𝚛𝚢 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎, 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚍 "𝚊 𝚗 𝚐 𝚜 𝚝" 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐. - 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢


	16. ༊*·˚𝕀𝕟𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕣𝕖𝕔𝕥 𝕢𝕦𝕠𝕥𝕖𝕤 ⁃ 𝕧𝕒𝕣𝕚𝕠𝕦𝕤 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕤⋆·˚

**𝚁𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍** : 𝚢𝚎𝚜 『 **𝚗𝚘** 』

 **𝚂𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚢** : haikyuu boys as things my friends and I have said over text. with (y/n)

 **𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛** : male/gn!reader but no pronouns are mentioned

 **𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐/𝚜** : swearing, slightly cursed chats, if I forget to add anything please let me know

 **𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜** : (𝚢/𝚗) 𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝙸'𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚔𝚢𝚞𝚞 𝚐𝚞𝚢𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍

 **𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚞𝚒𝚍𝚎** :

↱ _hi_

**Daichi: ...**

= means that one person is replying to the text 

『hi』

= means one person is saying a chunk of text

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚[★](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/0jegv)⋆｡˚ ⋆

┊ ┊ ┊ ⋆

┊ ┊ ★⋆

┊ ◦

★⋆ ┊ . ˚

˚[★](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/dp45x0)

**The "Trashcan birds" group chat...**

**Hinata** : Cuz I'm the sunlight bitches

 **(y/n)** : ✨i s h i n e l i k e t h e s u n b i t c h✨

 **Hinata** : Rise and shine

 **(y/n)** : sun baby from teletubbies be like

* * *

**The "Volleycats" group chat...**

**(y/n) to the group chat** : i feel like i just snorted a pack of pixies sticks but idk even know what pixie sticks taste like

 **Ka** i: um- congratulations?

 **(y/n)** : i feel zooted

 **Kai** : I'm working on the letter to my future self

 **(y/n)** : oh lol

 **(y/n)** : i have a French quiz for the sexy timer his week tomorrow

 **(y/n)** : fuk i can't type

 **Lev** : I have a colour quiz 🥺

* * *

**The "Volleycats" group chat...**

**Kenma** : I wanna die

 **(y/n)** : nice

 **Yaku** : That's not good

 **(y/n)** : let's do it together

* * *

**The "Volleycats" group chat...**

**Yaku** : Yes

 **Lev** : :OOOOOO

 **Yamamoto** : :O

 **Lev** : :OOOOOOO

 **(y/n)** : :o

 **Lev** : :p

 **Lev** : :d

 **(y/n)** : :•

 **『Lev** : •_•

._.

.-.

.-.

;))

•~•

:>

•-•

•^_^•

Idk wth that is XD

ex deeeee』

* * *

**Late night/ extremely early messages with Kuroo...**

**Kuroo** : Aunt carol is ripped

 **(y/n)** : aunt carol is a fucking cougar

 **Kuroo** : and fucking ripped

 **(y/n)** : and a fucking cougar

* * *

**The "Trashcan birds" group chat...**

**Tanaka** : * _spams group chat with photos_ *

 **(y/n)** : i'm in class

 **Noya** : Oof

 **Tanaka** : THEN LEAVE

 **Noya** : lolllll

 **(y/n)** : calm your man tits

* * *

**In the "Captains + (y/n)" group chat...**

**Oikawa** : Do you believe in horoscopes

 **(y/n)** : should i?

 **Oikawa** : do u?

 **(y/n)** : answer me first

 **Oikawa** : Do u?

 **Oikawa** : Yea you do

 **(y/n)** : no i don't lol

 **Oikawa** : Lol

 **(y/n)** : i think they're fun but don't believe them

『 **Oikawa** : Idk if i do

But the only one I scope is your mom

HAHHAHAHAHHHA

I DONT ACTUALLY MEAN IT

LOL

XD』

↱ _But the only one I scope is your mom_

 **Daichi** : Uh

 **(y/n)** : good to know dude

↱ _Uh_

 **Kuroo** : Exactly my thought

 **Kita** : U guys should not be chatting without my supervision

 **(y/n)** : ✍️note✍️to✍️self✍️Oikawa✍️likes✍️older✍️women✍️

↱ _✍️note✍️to✍️self✍️Oikawa✍️likes✍️older✍️women✍️_

 **Bokuto** : 😳

 **Terushima** : WT

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅


	17. ༊*·˚𝕀 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 - 𝕂𝕦𝕣𝕠𝕠 𝕋.⋆·˚ ༘ *🔭

𝐒𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐲 𝐑𝐚𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐒𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐬

**𝚁𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍:** 𝚢𝚎𝚜 **『𝚗𝚘』**

**𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛:** male reader

**𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜** : 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝟷𝟶:𝟹𝟻𝚙𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸 𝚊𝚖 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚏𝚝 𝚔𝚞𝚛𝚘𝚘

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚[★](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/0jegv)⋆｡˚ ⋆

┊ ┊ ┊ ⋆

┊ ┊ ★⋆

┊ ◦

★⋆ ┊ . ˚

**˚** [ **★** ](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/dp45x0)

The room was dark with the only sound being the soft breathing and sighs that would escape their lips as the two of them lay together. (y/n) was hugging kuroo from behind, pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck every now and then.

“(y/n)?” he whispered out, not wanting break the peace that had been created around you two.

“Yes, my love?” he whispered back in the same tone of voice.

“Why do you...” Kuroo hesitated before letting out a small sigh “Why do you love me?” (y/n)’s grip on the other tightened ever so slightly.

“Why are you asking this love?” Kuroo gulped.

“Just, answer the question please.”

(y/n) hummed, choosing his words carefully before speaking up again.

“Well for one, I love your hands.” taking Kuroo’s hands in his own and rubbing over the knuckles with his thumb “As they are perfect for me to hold onto.”

“I love your hair.” (y/n) nuzzled his tack into the dark locks, taking in the scent of Kuroo’s shampoo “Because it’s soft and smells nice.”

“I love your laugh and how your smile brightens my day.” Kuroo felt the beginnings of tears threatening to fall from his eyes with his lover’s words “I love how you care for others and look out for Kenma when you feel he’s neglecting himself.”

Turning to the ravenette to face him, (y/n) gently cupped Kuroo’s cheeks, kissing him on the forehead, then nose, and finally on the lips. The dam holding back the tears Kuroo had been trying to keep in slowly ran down his face, the sweetness of the kisses and the words spoken to him were overwhelming in a good way. (y/n) pulled away and gave him a smile so soft and full of love, Kuroo couldn’t help but fall in love all over again.

“There are so many more reasons to why I love and cherish you so don’t ever think for a moment that I don’t alright?” Kuroo nodded, burying his tear stained face in (y/n)’s shoulder, a soothing hand rubbing his back.

“I’m always there for you Tetsu.”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

𝚙𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍: 𝙵𝚎𝚋𝚛𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝟸𝟸

𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜: 𝟹𝟼𝟾

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆


	18. ༊*·˚𝕊𝕥𝕒𝕪 ⁃ 𝕌𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕛𝕚𝕞𝕒 𝕎.⋆·˚ ༘ *🔭

𝐒𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐲 𝐑𝐚𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐒𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐬

**𝚁𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍** : 𝚢𝚎𝚜 『 **𝚗𝚘** 』

**𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛** : male reader

**𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜** : 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚗𝚒𝚊 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎'𝚜 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚄𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚓𝚒𝚖𝚊 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚘𝚛 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝. 

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚[★](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/0jegv)⋆｡˚ ⋆

┊ ┊ ┊ ⋆

┊ ┊ ★⋆

┊ ◦

★⋆ ┊ . ˚

˚[★](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/dp45x0)

Ushijima Wakatoshi is a man of few words and expressions, showing his emotions through actions rather than vocal reassurance. The saying of others bouncing off his walls, only the smallest of cracks forming in the shield he kept up but years of pressure to be the best can only be held back for so long before things finally crumble. 

“‘Toshi? Is there something wrong?” (y/n) looked at the other with worry creasing his face in a manner Ushijima never wanted to see again. It was his job to make sure things were ok, he was the one who should be checking with (y/- 

“Hey, it’s alright to say that there is. You deserve a break as much as everyone else does.” (y/n) said with with a loving look in his eyes, moving to gently lead Ushijima to their shared room. 

“How about I start a bath for you?” Ushijima nodded, the day’s events starting to catch up to him. 

Giving him a gentle kiss, (y/n) went over to the connected bathroom, humming a soft, comforting tune as he turned on the facet and pulled out some towels; making sure everything was the right temperature before heading back to Ushijima. 

“You ready, dear?” he let out a soft grunt and stood up to follow the (taller/shorter/same height) male. (y/n) turned to leave, wanting to give his boyfriend/husband the privacy (y/n) thought he needed, when a hand reached out to stop him, lightly pulling him back. 

“Stay with me. Please?” (y/n) felt a small rush of heat flow through his neck, turning to give the olive haired male a soft smile.

Stripping off his clothing, (y/n) slowly sunk into the warm water, the relax of muscles sending a satisfying shiver through his body. Ushijima hummed, taking the other’s hand in his own large ones and running over the (rough/smooth/calloused) skin, a smile appearing on his face as the earlier thoughts of the day fizzled into the background. The only thing mattering to him was the thought of the one he loves being with him at this moment. 

“Thank you (y/n).” he said, wrapping his arms around the (h/c)’s shoulders, pulling him against his chest with a content sigh. 

“Any and always ‘Toshi.”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

𝚙𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍: 𝙵𝚎𝚋𝚛𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝟸𝟺

𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜: 𝟺𝟷𝟽

𝙸'𝚖 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜, 𝚓𝚞𝚍𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚖𝚢 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔, 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙 𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚢?

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆


	19. ༊*·˚ℕ𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕤 - 𝕄𝕚𝕪𝕒 𝔸.⋆·˚ ༘ *🔭

𝐒𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐲 𝐑𝐚𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐒𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐬

 **𝚁𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍** : 𝚢𝚎𝚜 『 **𝚗𝚘** 』

 **𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛** : male reader but written in “you did this” form

 **𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜** : 𝚠𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚞𝚙𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢? 𝙸'𝚖 𝚘𝚗 𝚊 𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢. 

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚[★](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/0jegv)⋆｡˚ ⋆

┊ ┊ ┊ ⋆

┊ ┊ ★⋆

┊ ◦

★⋆ ┊ . ˚

˚[★](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/dp45x0)

“’Tsumu, it’s 2- almost 3 am. What are you doing?” you whispered over the phone, staring out of the window to see your loving lunatic of a boyfriend standing outside on the sidewalk.

“I just wanted to see you (y/n).” you could hear the slight strain in his normally teasing voice.

“Couldn’t sleep?” you said softly, moving away from the window and pulling on a pair of sweats and a hoodie. 

“Mmh.”

Writing a quick note for your parents/guardians/roommate before grabbing your keys and heading down to where Atsumu was outside. Hanging up on the phone, you pulled him into a swift hug.

“Midnight drive?” you smiled as he gave a small hum. 

Getting into the driver’s seat, you shot Atsumu a look of stern but loving determination when he tried to protest. You knew he couldn’t drive when like this and to prevent getting charged for counts of impaired driving, you took it upon yourself to treat him. 

You both buckled your seat belts before you start the car and pulled out of the neighbourhood, turning on the radio and letting the night take you wherever you needed to be. 

The lights of the headlights and the stars that shone above made everything feel like a trippy lucid dream that Atsumu was living through. Grabbing you hand, he gave it a reassuring squeeze and left himself feel the air blow through the open window of the car, his hair rustling as he let out a relaxed sigh.

Nights like these weren't uncommon. With school and volleyball for Atsumu along with any other building stress that accumulated between the days, it was also nice to unwind with almost pitch black skies overhead that brought forth daring moonlit kisses filled with never ending passion and love for each other that clash with the night sky and midnight drives to who knows where, the sense of adventure being the only one to guide the both of you. It was all a reality that seemed too good to be true but knowing that his boyfriend was there when he needed him the most, Atsumu could let he faults and tragedies fly away in the sky.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

𝚙𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍: 𝙵𝚎𝚋𝚛𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝟸𝟼

𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜: 𝟺𝟸𝟿

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆


	20. ༊*·˚𝙎𝙤 𝙞𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙨 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 - 𝙫𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨⋆·˚ ༘ *🔭

**𝚁𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍** : 𝚢𝚎𝚜 『 **𝚗𝚘 (𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚢𝚎𝚜)** 』

 **𝚂𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚢** : the colors that lead them to you

 **𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛** : both male and gn!reader

 **𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜** : 

**𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜** : 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚊𝚞 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚝𝚎, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚛

 **𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗** : 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚜𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚘 ( _𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚎_ ) 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚎𝚡𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝟸𝟶𝟶 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜. 𝙸'𝚟𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚋𝚒𝚝 𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚎. 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢𝚜 :)

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚[★](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/0jegv)⋆｡˚ ⋆

┊ ┊ ┊ ⋆

┊ ┊ ★⋆

┊ ◦

★⋆ ┊ . ˚

˚[★](https://href.li/?http://aminoapps.com/p/dp45x0)

**↱** 𝐀𝐤𝐚𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐢༉‧₊˚. - 𝘯𝘢𝘷𝘺 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦

The dark hues were all that he could see in the waves of black and white. They had followed him since birth, reminding him that there was hope out there of finding the one emotion everyone sought to feel. But he had never gotten sick of seeing the colour as it was warm and comforting that drives deep into the soul, creating a different flow from the daily life that could be explained through vibrant yellows and reds. 

It was hard not to fall for someone with such mystery and secrets locked behind his eyes but the love that surfaced from sweet nothings and touch felt like nighttimes under the stars as the your love painted the sky in it’s 𝙣𝙖𝙫𝙮 𝙗𝙡𝙪𝙚 hues, for the dreamlike wonder of his endearment was something that couldn’t be said in just words.

" _Ah sorry!" (y/n) replied, crouching town to help the ravenette with the scattered papers._

_"It's fine." Akaashi said, looking up from the floor to see (h/c) locks covering his face. His hand moved towards the loose strand, (brushing/smoothing/etc.) back in place._

_(y/n) startled, looking up and locking eyes with Akaashi, as the world came into colour_.

↱𝐇𝐨𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐮𝐦𝐢༉‧₊˚. - 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘮 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘬

There are many ways to describe love, the main one being through colors of red and pink, passion and kindness locked within them. 𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙧𝙮 𝙗𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙨𝙤𝙢 𝙥𝙞𝙣𝙠 is no exception.

Hoshiumi loved the spring for it was a time he could see the one colour his eyes focused on in the world. Petals fell as the breeze wiped through the branches, creating a flurry of pink as it came down like snow.

"Hey, watch out!" Hoshiumi turned and was met with a fluffy figure pouncing on him. The dog started licking his face, sending him into a small fit of laughter.

"Off (d/n)." the dog whined softly, trotting back to their owner's side.

"Sorry about that. (d/n) can get excited when it comes to walks." the (h/c) male said, patting the dog's head gently.

"It's fine." Hoshiumi replied, sitting up and smiling up at the person before sucking in a sharp breath. 

Hoshiumi knew it would be a sight to see when he finally met his soulmate, petals of pink falling like snow with pale blue skies and green grass, his hair ruffling in the wind, but (y/n) standing there with him made it all the better.

**↱** 𝐊𝐮𝐫𝐨𝐨༉‧₊˚. - 𝘳𝘰𝘺𝘢𝘭 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘭𝘦

The richness of his love can rival those with gold hearts and pockets, an overwhelming feeling of joy and euphoria that swelled in your heart when met with him made the night skies seem brighter than they are. Most would gag and would say you're helplessly in love, but who were you to disagree for it was filled with bliss and delight that was no longer spent wandering through the days looking for the one who could see the beautiful 𝙧𝙤𝙮𝙖𝙡 𝙥𝙪𝙧𝙥𝙡𝙚 that you both needed to fill your heart with.

It was like the veil of desperation lifted once found, leaving you with Kuroo Tetsurou, a man of wonder and hints of childish mayhem that brought out a different view about life. This was something you wouldn't trade for the world as nothing could compare the nights and days spent with him.

"Would you care to dance, love?" bowing down with an arm behind his back, smirk adorning his face as he held his hand out to you.

"Why most certainly." you chuckled.

A night filled with laughter and glee as you both danced, or did your best to dance, as the sky grew darker with every passing second.

**↱** 𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚༉‧₊˚. - 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸

Something so sweet yet with a hint of nostalgic childish glee is captured within the warm brown eyes of Oikawa Tooru. His love coming off pure and simple but slowly and thick, surrounding you in his warmth. It was a journey to find the one he needed in the world but the path he walked had never felt so much clearer than before, trending alongside his love through the world that no longer stood as something out of a manga.

The wave of relief and happiness that washed over him as he met eyes with the (h/c) made tears threaten to spill as he rushed to open arms that had waited for him through the years. The hug was warm and sweet, the surroundings no longer hold the dreary two-tone shades as the 𝙝𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙮 𝙮𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬 highlights in (y/n)'s sweater blended in with the background, clapping from people nearby that fell on deaf ears to the two who embraced, both who were emotional wrecks that clung onto each other for dear life. A moment of joy and sorrow is what the colour brought to them in that moment, but they were finally content with gold dreams waiting ahead.

**↱** 𝐓𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐚༉‧₊˚. - 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘦

It’s something so plain and overlooked that it takes a special person to double back and take in the colour that is 𝙗𝙚𝙞𝙜𝙚. But for Tsukishima, it was all he could see in the world of monochromatic gloom. A colour of plain nature with nothing that stood out to the others in the rainbow. How ironic for him it was to be reminded of that fact day in and day out. 

_"Good morning, Kei." the (h/c) male said with a faint smile, taking a seat beside the blonde_.

 _Tsukishima let out a small hum, not bothering to look over at the other. The teacher dropped a small stack of books on their desk, startling the class_.

 _"Group projects today everyone!" sigh_.

Tsukishima opened the door, sending a slight glare at the sweatshirt (y/n) was wearing.

"What's wrong?" he asked, the softer tone made Tsukishima snap, hopelessness filling him to the brim.

"The colour. Why did you have to be wearing something with that horrendous brown shade!" his voice cracked a little, a different side showing.

(y/n) took a small step back, before coming to his senses and pulling the blonde into a hug.

"I finally found you."

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

𝚙𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍: 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚑 𝟹

𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚘𝚝𝚊𝚕: 𝟷𝟷𝟻𝟾

𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐: 𝟷𝟶𝟶𝟶

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆


End file.
